A nova VIZNHO?
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: AU de Sanit Seya. Em um refinado condomínio da Grécia, o "Santuário de Atena", é chegada uma nova moradora, ou mlehor um novo morador... Mas nem todos perceberam esse pequenino detalhe.


**A nova... VIZINHO?** – By PaulinhaKawaii

**Disclaime**r**:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence à Masami Kurumada. Afinal, eu não teria tanta capacidade...

**Avisos: **Yaoi/Slash

**Casal: **Afrodite e Máscara da Morte (Carlo)

**Agradecimentos:** A pipe que me deixou usar o nome Carlo, e os mozinhos e mozãos da vida XD

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo Único**

- Então negocio fechado?

- Fechadíssimo.

- Por tanto Senhor Thorsson a partir de sábado o apartamento já estará a sua disposição. – O senhor de cabelos brancos levantasse da mesa do restaurante em que tinha acabado de fechar mais uma venda, um apartamento no condomínio mais refinado da Grécia, "Santuário de Athena", onde era formado por quatro prédios cada um mais chique que o outro. – Passar bem. – apertou a mão do jovem de grandes madeixas azuis e partiu.

- Hum apartamento novo... Vida nova! – Afrodite falou baixinho, e um sorriso brilhou nos seus lábios.

**00ooo00ooo00**

Quatro homens fedendo a peixe morto, e sujos de terra pararam pra se limparem um pouco antes de irem para os seus devidos apartamentos.

- Deba meu caro, você conseguiria matar alguém só levantando seu braço – Falou um homem de cabelos azuis escuros espetados.

- Carlo italiano filho de uma mãe! Você bem que poderia ter deixado um pouco de terra no campo, não precisava levar tudo no corpo não! – Riu o grandalhão pendurando o braço no outro amigo. – E se dependesse do shakita, a água do mundo poderia até acabar mas já o suor dele...!

- Meu suor seu brasi... lei... lei... Zeus que mulher é aquela? – O loiro estava ficando mais molhado ainda pela baba que escorria. Uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis claros entrava no condomínio segurando uma caixa empatando a visão do que poderia ser os seus belos melões. Os outros ao verem a cara de idiota de Shaka, buscaram pra ver o monumento que o outro olhava, e era mesmo um monumento. E ah! Se não fosse aquele casaco intrometido poderiam estar vendo a escultura que devia seu corpo.

- Ma Che ragazza é aquela? – Falou Carlo, querendo com urgência pegar um sugador de dentista, porque aquela donna o estava fazendo babar. E não era apenas com a cabeça lá debaixo que a mulher mexeu, não soube explicar mais era quase amor à primeira vista.

- Ela ta se aproximando... – falou Camus virando para ficar de frente com ela, sendo seguido pelos outros formando quase uma fila.

- Boa Tarde! – Falaram todos.

- Boa. – Falou Afrodite sorriu, olhou os homens sujos, deveriam ser do prédio, e riu novamente, seus olhos pararam em um especial, de curtos cabelos espetados azul-escuros, e dono de um olhar misterioso. Mas foi rápido porque logo entro no prédio.

- Deve ser a nova moradora. – Comentou Aldebran enxugando as gotas de suor em que insistiam cair.

- Tomara! Porque se for... Essa já é minha! – Falou Carlo, logo em seguida foi zoado pelos os amigos.

**00ooo00oo00**

- Quando virá definitivamente pra cá?

- Ah Saori, pra te falar a verdade não sei... Depois dessa ultima crise na empresa do meu pai, tenho que antes de passar um tempo fora terminar de vez com alguns problemas. Mas deixando isso tuuudo de lado, talvez lá pela quinta-feira.

- Ótimo! Pois quinta a noite pode se preparar porque como de costume faremos uma recepção para o novo morador.

- Umhum, pode deixar então até quinta querida.

**Quinta-feira:**

Todos bem arrumados esperando a deusa grega parecer, e quando apareceu, quase que matara todos os presentes (homens) de desgosto. A deusa não era bem deusa, e sim deus. E isso alegrou claro, as mulheres que já se lambuzavam de tanto homem bonito. Passado o alvoroço inicial ao saber do verdadeiro sexo de Afrodite, todos levaram numa boa, menos um, Carlo, quando viu com os seus olhos que a terra há de comer, que a mulher com que seu coração tinha passado a semana sonhando e desejando era homem, deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi embora.

Um mês depois, Afrodite já se dava bem com todos, menos um, mas isso não entendia o porque, mas deixa pra lá. Num sábado qualquer quando todos foram para baladas, enquanto ele ficara em casa, afinal não estava muito disposto para ir a baladas, resolveu sair condomínio afora, andando, andando e quando já estava cansado, voltando para seu apartamento, avistou um homem bastante alto, com cabelos arrepiados sentado no degrau da escada.

- Olá! – Falou Dite se sentando ao lado de Carlo.

- Oi. – Foi seco.

- Nossa, que triste né? Dois homens solteiros em pleno sábado, sentados num batente de uma escada, sem nada pra falar.

- Isso é até excitante – Deixou-se brincar um pouco.

- Bom, mas não sendo intrometido, mas já sendo eu pelo menos tenho uma desculpa, e você?

- Qual a sua?

- Indisposição.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

- Ta ta ta, não precisa falar mais nada. Mas, tenho que perguntar, você não tem namorada nem nada?

- Não. – Carlo não escondeu que ficou muito incomodado e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

- Nossa, preciso falar nada pra ler seus pensamentos, não deu ainda pra perceber? Sou sim, muuuuuito gay, maas nem vá pensando que isso é peruca ou plástica. Eu nasci assim. Muito diferente de uma outra bicha que eu esbarrei sem querer na piscina, com certeza aquilo é implante, e aposto que aquilo é botox! – Falou Dite chupando o dedo mindinho, como sinal de nervosismo. Carlo até que achou aquilo meio que meigo. Meigo? E eu só lá homem de achar outro homem meigo?!

- Bem, eu já estou meio cansado e vou pro meu apê, e bem qualquer coisa você pode ligar pra o seu Zé da portaria, ou até mesmo disca meu apê que é 104.

- Ok. – Mal sabia Dite que ele precisaria.

Carlo se levantou do batente e saiu dando um "boa noite" para Afrodite, que manteve o olhar firme no outro até o ver desaparecer corredor a fora.

Dite chegou no seu quarto e despiu-se lentamente, deixando cada peça cair pelo eu corpo, não sabia porque mas estava sentindo uma pontada de melancolia. Entrou no Box do banheiro, rodou o registro de chuveiro, e a... a.. beem, nesse momento deveria ter uma água escorrendo pelo seu corpo e tal, e virava o registro e nada da água vim. Pegou uma toalha e foi para a cozinha abriu a torneira de lá e saiu a aguinha linda e maravilhosa. Voltou para o banheiro e nada.

_- Seu zé, não ta vindo água pro meu banheiro._

_- Olha Afrodite eu não posso sair daqui agora, Jonas saiu e eu tenho que ficar de guarda. Eu sei que Carlo esta no prédio e ele já quebrou vários galhos por aqui._

_- Ok. Boa noite._ - Dite olhou novamente para o interfone a sua frente e ficou a olhá-lo. Teria coragem? Bem, era apenas pra ajudar um vizinho. Será que recusaria?

_- Alô? Carlo, oi aqui é o Dite, er bem é que tipo er ham.. eu liguei pra o zé mas ele não pode vim. É que tipo, o meu chuveiro não esta prestando._

_- Não entendi muito bem. Mas eu vou pra ai._

_- Ok._

- Olha, é só o do banheiro que não ta saindo água.

- Ok, me passa a chave inglesa que ta ali. - Dite pegou a chave de cano que estava no balcão do banheiro. Carlo pegou a chave e tentou girar, mas não conseguiu, tentou outra e nada, na terceira vez a boca foi aberta e muita água jorrou. Dite ficou desesperado. Carlo gritou pra que ele pegasse uma toalha ou até mesmo um balde. Desesperado Dite tirou seu próprio roupão e deu para Carlo, que aceitou sem se lembrou do registro que tinha fora dos apartamentos, iria falar para Dite ir fechar, mas quando virou o rosto deu de cara com Dite completamente nu, era com certeza uma visão sufocante, os cabelos meio molhados caia pelo tórax fio, mais bem trabalhado, nunca houvera reparado também que Dite tinha quadris largos. Mas sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Carlo se esqueceu do que estava fazendo e deixou roupão cair e um jato d'água acordou de seus devaneios.

- Dite segure aqui enquanto eu vou fechar o registro. - Carlo Largou a toalha e saiu correndo, foi ai que Dite repara que estava totalmente nu, e seu rosto queimou de vergonha. Era agora pra que Carlo nunca mais olharia na sua cara.

Após uns cinco minutos o jato parou. Carlo voltou bem em seguida, quando entrou viu Dite agachado, com as duas mãos prendendo a toalha na parede. Sua respiração ficou mais difícil ainda. Se olhasse para baixo com certeza veria uma semi-ereção, por isso nem olhou. Afrodite virou o rosto para si. Carlo mordeu os lábios. Afrodite estava todo molhado agora, a boca rosada parecia cada vez mais atraente.

- Di...Dite eu eu já vou indo. O registro ta fechado por isso você esta sem água. Amanhã é só pedir para alguém vir ajeitar.

- Esta bem - Afrodite levantou, e Carlo não esperou pra ver o resto do corpo do outro correu logo do banheiro.

Afrodite acertara, o outro não falava mais com ele. E nisso se passou três meses. Afrodite se enturmara com todos. Menos um, uma bicha do Bloco B, uma tal de Misty. E às vezes quase saiam no tapa. E claro os outros bolavam de rir, com a cena das duas peruas brigando. Dia 19 de setembro era o aniversario da sindica Saori, fizeram uma festa de arromba. Todos estavam muito bem arrumados, mas quando o ultimo dos moradores chegou a festa quase parou. Dite estava usando uma calça preta de couro justa, com botas de couro cano alto, e uma blusa também preta, de manga comprida, e de gola alta. Na blusa tinha o símbolo zodíaco de peixes, bordado a fios de prata. E os cabelos lisos soltos, fazendo uma faixa de transição, do rosto delicadamente angelical, para o corpo luxurioso. Carlo engoliu seco.

Durante a festa, Afrodite recebeu muitos elogios, mas nem com a sua produção que era, pelo menos para ele, simples, conseguiu ganhar para si a atenção daquele que desejava. Já cansado, Dite resolveu subir para o seu quarto talvez chorar da solidão, que o seu pobre coraçãozinho romântico estava sentindo.

**00ooo00ooo00**

Carlo não estava com muito animo para ir a tal festa, mas mesmo assim foi. Logo quando chegou, foi sendo assediado pelas mulheres, não sabia porque, elas não davam o mesmo tesão de antes. Nesses meses que se passaram, ia a boate ficava com centenas de garotas mais não sentia nada. Mas isso, desde daquele dia que vira Afrodite nu. A imagem não saia da sua cabeça. Não queria admitir mais quando transava com as mulheres era naquele corpo que pensava estar beijando, chupando e possuindo. Ao pensar nisso sentiu um calafrio percorre-lhe a espinha, e o dono desses pensamentos acabara de aparecer na sua frente.

Carlo olhou para aquele ser perto de si e não conseguia evitar as lembranças, estava ficando incomodado de mais. Afrodite estava perfeitamente divino! E quanto mais tentava se afasta dele e dos seus pensamentos, mais era que ele e seus pensamentos chegavam mais perto. Não achou outra saída além da de se entregar à bebida. E bebeu tudo o que tinha direito. Queria ficar o menos sóbrio possível, para ver se ELE sairia de seus pensamentos.

- Carlo, você esta bêbado? – Perguntou Shaka olhando preocupado para o amigo.

- Shakita, você ainda pergunta? - Esnoba Camus que passava na hora.

- Nããããããuuuuuuuoooooo!!! - Falou Carlo acenando cm as duas mãos.

- Claro que não esta mesmo! Porque bem, todas as cervejas aqui por ordem exclusiva da Saori estavam com 0% de álcool. - Falou Shaka levantando uma sobrancelha para o amigo, que agora se endireitava.

- Er ham sem álcool?

- Nenhum pingo.

- Tenho que dar uma volta.

- Eu concordo. - Falou Shaka dando duas tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

Foi nessa hora que Carlo viu Afrodite se despedir de todos e entrar no prédio. Carlo o seguiu discretamente e o viu desaparecer pela porta do seu apartamento. Não podia ter deixado àquela chance escapar! Carlo se encostou à porta e sua mão foi até a maçaneta, ele girou tendo a esperança que poderia estar fechada. Mas para seu deleito, ou para sua condenação não estava.

Carlo empurrou a porta, entrou e a fechou logo me seguida. Carlo adentrou mais pelo cômodo, pelo que se lembrava a porta na qual estava parado a observar era a porta do quarto da pessoa que por quatro longos meses atormentou seu sono. E agora teria coragem para completar o resto? Abriria aquela porta? Não tinha, mas, quando se fala de medo e coragem, a coragem é um ato que se faz sem pensar muito, e o medo é quando você escuta a sua consciência lhe dizer que aquilo não acabaria muito certo. Mas como ele nunca fora de pensar muito abriu de vez aquela porta. E fora de um modo tão bruto que fez com que a pessoa que estava deitada na cama do quarto desse um pulo de susto.

- Ca... Cacar..... CARLO??

- Dite! - Mais uma vez Carlo prendeu a respiração Dite estava apenas com um samba-canção preto, e os cabelos soltos, que era o seu intento. E mais uma vez Carlo não pensou muito e foi para cima daquele homem que tanto desejou.

Afrodite pego completamente de surpresa, nem passou pela sua cabeça retribuir o beijo, porque ainda olhava para aquelas esferas azul escuro, tentando de alguma forma achar uma resposta para aquilo tudo. Cansado Carlo forçou os lábios contra os do outro e preferiu fechar os olhos. Afrodite como não entendia mais nada mesmo, fechou os olhos abriu mais os lábios para o outro explorar e se entregou. Carlo aproveitou a entrega do outro para arrebatar de vez aquela boca que tanto desejara. O italiano passou os braços ao redor da cintura do outro aprofundando mais o abraço, enquanto se pendurava no pescoço de Carlo. Após o beijo passaram um tempo se olhando. Carlo jogo com delicadeza mais com um pouco de pressa Dite na cama. E amaram-se toda a noite.

**Dois anos depois:**

Afrodite acordou assustado com o pesadelo que acabara de ter. Dite parou e ficou respirando tentando tirar as imagens do pesadelo da sua mente, depois de um tempo relaxou mais. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu os braços fortes do seu amado o agarrarem. Dite encostou-se novamente na cama e ficou a fitar o rosto a sua frente, não sabia nem explicar o porque de estarem juntos, e lembrou que no primeiro mês depois de assumirem a relação a noticia caiu como uma bomba, - para as mulheres - enquanto para os homens não foi muita surpresa, pois eles sabiam que Carlo havia ficado bastante mexido com a aparição da "mulher", e quando descobriram, que ela não era bem ela, preocuparam-se um pouco com o amigo, e mais ainda porque percebiam que em todas as vezes que Afrodite chegava perto, Carlo mudava de assunto e saia sem dizer nada a ninguém, e era apenas questão de tempo para receber a noticia. Mas o melhor foi que todos aceitaram muito bem. Depois de um ano Carlo mudou-se para a sua casa, e desde então eles têm dormido juntos. O sueco despertou dos seus pensamentos ao ver Carlo remexe-se um pouco na cama, pouco tempo depois os olhos azuis se abriram.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Já esta me secando? Você esta virando um tarado Afrodite! - Dite fez uma cara de ofendido quando ia dizer um Carlo falou mais ainda.

- Só pensa em transar! Nem um "Bom dia Mozão!" eu recebo? É só transa e transs... - Carlo se calou ao receber uma travisseirada de Dite. - Ah você quer guerra de travesseiros é? - perguntou Carlo sabendo que ganhava toda às vezes, e sempre da melhor maneira possível.

- Quero! - Dite deu outra travisseirada, e começaram a briga infantil. Dite já estava sufocando, quando gritou se rendendo, Carlo lhe falou que só daria misericórdia com uma condição... Dite perguntou qual.

- A condição é que você gema de prazer enquanto eu transo bem gostoso com você - Falou Carlo pegando Afrodite e o jogando em seu colo.

- Essa é a condição? Então já a sinta realizada! - Falou Dite num tom de malicia e abrindo espaço para a língua atrevida do namorado. Ficaram um bom tempo se amando cobertos por algumas penas de ganso dos travesseiros de Afrodite, mais foi ai que este embaixo do corpo do outro reclamou. - Mozão eu to precisando de um banho!

- Não só você amore mio. Vem! - Falou Carlo levantando da cama, Dite ainda se levantando quando Carlo puxou este o fazendo ficar em seus braços.

- Você tem uma obsessão por me colocar nos braços não?

- Mozinho, de você eu tenho todas as obsessões e manias do mundo. - Carlo o beijava enquanto levava o companheiro para o banheiro. Carlo sem muita paciência abriu brutamente a porta do Box fazendo os vidros estremecerem e o sueco soltar uma risada gostosa. Carlo prensou Dite contra a parede o beijando cada vez mais intensamente. Carlo pegou o registro do chuveiro e abriu esperando a água morna descer por seus corpos, coisa que não veio. E girou novamente e nada de água.

- O que foi mozão? - Falou Dite aproveitando que o outro virara o rosto e mordeu-o no pescoço.

- A água! O chuveiro quebrou! - Carlo olhou para Dite que fez uma cara de desgosto.

**00ooo00ooo00**

- Mu você tem certeza, é o cano certo?

- Tenho! Pelos meus cálculos o cano do banheiro é esse!

- Mas o do NOSSO banheiro não seria esse aqui? - Falou Shaka mostrando pelo mapa o cano que estava na frente dos dois.

- Então esse cano vai para...?

- Para o apartamento de Dite.

- A relaxa o Dite tem o Carlo pra ajudá-lo.

- É mais como será que ele se virou da ultima vez?

- Eu não sei, mas qualquer coisa se perguntarem diga que foi o vizinho de baixo.

.N.A.: Eu sei. Eu não tenho criatividade... Não me culpe. Culpe a minha mãe... XD


End file.
